Hemorragia
by ThaiCappuccine
Summary: O rubro dos cabelos de Albus Dumbledore o cega, o incitando a agir ao lado de Gellert Grindelwald e, por conseguinte, se confrontar com o assassinato da própria irmã.


**«« Capítulo Único »»  
**— **A ruína de sangue —**

Linhas extensas do que restou do sol tracejavam o aposento em escarlate e dourado, trazendo o crepúsculo ao interior e clareando infimamente o rosto de um rapaz. Estava perante a uma das janelas, os braços magros apoiados no parapeito e a cabeça voltada à frente, resumindo uma expressão de eterna paz de espírito. Seus olhos eram de um azul profundo e, ao admirarem o horizonte além do jardim, pareciam furtar toda a luz do céu e proporcionar seu gradativo anoitecer. Albus Dumbledore, aos dezoito anos, irradiava um misto de tranqüilidade e imponência, provando ao mundo o quão extraordinário poderia ser apenas ao simples respirar.

Sem que o rapaz percebesse, a noite tomou o dia para si e guardou-o no bolso. As estrelas iniciaram sua rotineira dança salpicada em prata e os grilos começaram a cantoria oblíqua entre os arbustos. Incrivelmente sorrateira, a porta do aposento fora aberta e um segundo rapaz presenciou-se, caminhando o mais silencioso que podia em direção ao outro, tentando surpreendê-lo com sua incrível discrição, algo que pareceu não ludibriar aquele, outrora dispersado diante da janela.

— Seus pensamentos o traem, Gellert – disse a voz suave e melodiosa de Albus. — Jamais conseguirá ser taciturno o suficiente com toda esta excitação. Eu posso ouvi-la – e voltou-se ao amigo, sem desencostar-se do parapeito.

— Você absorve cada pedaço de minha alma, caro Albus, e não existe nada no mundo que poderia me deliciar mais que...

— Poupe-me de suas gentis palavras – Albus falou em tom sério, com uma certa alegria oculta.

Gellert Grindelwald sintetizou um sorriso sincero e deleitoso em seus lábios avermelhados. Por conseguinte, aproximou-se demasiada e delicadamente de Albus, permitindo que seus rostos não ficassem sequer dois centímetros distantes. Ao sopro de uma brisa fresca daquela noite de verão, os longos cabelos vermelhos de Albus oscilaram sobre seus ombros e moveram-se ao encontro das mechas loiras e cacheadas de Gellert, unindo suavemente o sangue e o sol, uma das mais belas e perigosas fusões que poderiam existir.

— E sobre poupá-lo do que meu corpo pode oferecê-lo? – indagou Gellert, seus olhos azuis confundidos aos de Albus.

— Quanto a isto, seus atos estão livres – o ruivo abreviou de maneira sugestiva.

Dois sorrisos sinceros e acalorados partiram daquelas duas faces masculinas e juvenis, onde a pureza de um ocultava a malícia de outro. Com a respiração mais intensa que a habitual, Gellert uniu seus lábios aos de Albus, beijando-o com o carinho que sentia desde a primeira vez em que o vira. Albus permitira-se beijar, não fazendo diferente; deslizava a língua quente e úmida no interior da boca do loiro e explorava-a com delicadeza, experimentando as sensações de Gellert naquele instante e se certificando da correspondência de uma paixão que ambos jamais haviam sentido.

— Você é... – Albus pronunciou em um murmúrio entre o beijo.

— Eu sei... – Gellert interrompeu, empunhando um tom de perversão e satisfação imensas.

Albus Dumbledore sentiu as mãos de dedos finos de Gellert Grindelwald tocarem-lhe a cintura e erguerem-se, cálidas, ao seu peito oculto pela camisa bege que usava. O ruivo, por sua vez, acariciou as costas do amigo, acompanhando sua respiração intensa e deliciando-se com o beijo. Uma nova carícia, no entanto, fez Albus congelar subitamente o carinho em Gellert, que, agora, avançara tão súbito e astuto a um lugar abaixo do ventre de Albus; um trecho que pulsava como seu próprio coração.

— Por que não prosseguimos isto mais tarde? – sussurrou Albus. — Acabaremos nos desconcentrando quanto ao nosso projeto.

— Tem razão, caro Albus – Gellert concordou, abdicando da carícia ousada no amigo e limitando-se a lhe afagar rapidamente o rosto. — Espero que esteja preparado para este início.

— Esteja certo de que eu estou – Albus respondeu, repetindo o mesmo sorriso de outrora e desviando o olhar a um amplo baú envelhecido e aberto, que revelava uma grande quantidade de roupas em seu interior e uma longa folha de pergaminho enrolada e lacrada, eternizando o projeto de ambos e seus rascunhos. Ao olhá-lo também, Gellert sentiu-se seguro por seu amigo não o estar traindo; eles realmente partiriam no dia seguinte e nada poderia mudar isto.

Os dois rapazes abandonaram o aposento que tanto lhes serviu de refúgio durante os dois últimos meses, nos quais puseram-se a trabalhar incessantemente em um projeto definitivo e grandioso, digno de duas mentes brilhantes que, unidas, eram capazes de mover o universo. Não sabia Gellert que aquela era a última vez em que estaria naquele quarto, oculto atrás das paredes de madeira pesada e tingidas de branco com seu grande e admirável amigo, distante de todos os olhares e livre para a paixão que lhe consumia. Não sabia Gellert, no entanto, que Albus não estava absolutamente seguro daquele plano e que estivera pensando em suas conseqüências, embora não falasse sobre elas.

Lado a lado eles desceram a escadaria de madeira que rangia ao ser tocada e rapidamente alcançaram a sala de estar, onde o irmão de Albus, três anos mais novo que o mesmo, jazia sentado em sua poltrona favorita, a única de veludo amarelo dentre as demais em tonalidades de vermelho. Ao ver os rapazes se aproximando, Alberforth abdicou o exame do conteúdo de uma tigela arredondada para encará-los ambos, sustentando uma expressão de desdém no rosto.

Gellert pronunciou-se primeiro, orgulhoso de seu ato, sentindo-se líder daquela empreitada. Alberforth se contrapôs, alegando não estar compreendendo as palavras do melhor amigo de seu irmão. Albus preferiu falar desta vez, quase tão impaciente e duro quanto Gellert; seu irmão era ignorante demais para compreender idéias tão brilhantes e Albus abominava pessoas de intelecto inferior ao necessário para entender novos conceitos e contornar um diálogo razoável.

— Albus, eu realmente não estou entendendo! – Aberforth protestou, parecendo subitamente agressivo.

Gellert Grindelwald e Albus Dumbledore dedicaram-se a uma breve explicação sobre conceitos de magia, exibindo provas da superioridade dos bruxos e insistindo na inferioridade e incapacidade dos incapazes de produzirem magia. Discursaram sobre o poder que os mágicos possuíam em mãos e aclararam sobre a interferência dos não-mágicos no processo de evolução da humanidade que eles tanto prezavam. Sujeitos mágicos, segundo os dois amigos, estavam sob uma responsabilidade de acelerar esse processo e para que progressos acontecessem, medidas não muito agradáveis deveriam ser tomadas; seres impossibilitados de produzir magia deveriam ser ocultados durante algum tempo, somente enquanto os bruxos agissem deliberadamente a favor de um bem maior, cujas conquistas todos poderiam usufruir no futuro. E para que esse projeto obtivesse algum sucesso, ele deveria ser posto em prática e Ariana, a pequena irmã de Albus e Aberforth, que se tornara inábil em produzir magia...

— Melhor você deixar isto agora, Albus – disse Aberforth, a fúria colorindo seus olhos azuis. — Você não pode transferi-la, ela não está ajustada! – gritou. — Não pode levá-la consigo, onde quer que esteja planejando ir quando faz seus discursos inteligentes, tentando congregar partidários para segui-lo – Alberforth já estava de pé, era tão alto quanto o irmão. — Terá de me matar para levá-la!

Assim como Aberforth, Albus jazia furioso dentro de si, apresentando uma fusão de raiva e insegurança por seu irmão se lhe haver contraposto. Não queria que seus planos e os de Gellert se perdessem por um garoto tão estúpido. Sentia-se envergonhado dele perante Gellert, que parecia absorver os sentimentos de Albus.

— Você é um moleque tolo, Aberforth! – berrou Gellert. — Não pode tentar desviar nossos planos, pois eles são grandiosos demais para sua pequena mente imbecil!

Aberforth tirou sua varinha das vestes e apontou-a ao melhor amigo de seu irmão, disposto a atacá-lo caso fosse necessário. Ainda mais ágil, Gellert retirou sua própria varinha do bolso e lançou-lhe um feitiço, que o acertou no peito como uma grave pancada. Aberforth ecoou um grito e caiu no chão de pedras, contorcendo-se de dor e gemendo sonoramente, lágrimas desesperadas escapando de seus olhos. Ao ver aquela terrível cena, Albus sentiu uma pontada no peito e gritou para que Gellert parasse aquilo. Não era justo torturar o pobre Aberforth e, incrivelmente, Albus sentia quase a mesma dor que o irmão.

— Não defenda o irmão idiota que sua mãe lhe deu! – Gellert gritou para o amigo.

Albus não sabia o que pensar ou sentir. Doía em demasia ver seu irmão naquele estado, porém era quase tão dolorido ver seus planos exterminados por ele. Após cessadas as dores, Aberforth pôs-se de pé novamente, parecendo ainda maior, e lançou um feitiço roxo a Gellert, que o defendeu com facilidade, para em seguida enviar-lhe um outro. Albus imediatamente produziu uma barreira em defesa ao irmão e teve de se esquivar de um jorro vermelho que vinha de Gellert em sua direção. Seu melhor amigo parecia ofendido por ver que Albus protegera Aberforth e isto deixara o ruivo ainda mais confuso de seus atos.

Um duelo febril aconteceu aqui, feitiços jorrando para todos os lados e três rapazes saltando de um ponto a outro, protegendo-se e atacando, como três adultos delinqüentes e sedentos por morte, ansiando uma vitória pessoal. Porta-retratos e livros caíam de seus lugares nas estantes, poltronas tombavam em um ruído surdo, o grande espelho que outrora refletira os chás da tarde de uma família era estilhaçado sem que ninguém o notasse. Houve um evento, no entanto, que fez com que os três cessassem prontamente onde quer que estivessem, independente do que faziam. Um grito melancólico proveio da porta da sala de estar e os três contemplaram o mesmo: Ariana Dumbledore, de não mais que quatorze anos, desabando no chão de pedras com o corpo endurecido e uma expressão congelada de horror. Seu pequeno corpo envolvido por uma camisola rósea encontrou o chão sem fazer ruído, permitindo que seu último grito de espasmo ecoasse na cabeça daqueles três rapazes, ensurdecendo-os e assombrando-os.

Aberforth correu em direção a imóvel Ariana e sacudiu-a, apoiando sua cabeça loira em suas próprias pernas, abraçando-a e molhando-a com suas lágrimas. Albus estava completamente gélido, o sentimento de culpa absolutamente decaído sobre ele, a sensação de que despertara de um sonho e caíra em um pesadelo. Sentia-se morto, imundo e traidor da própria família, desonrando o espírito de sua falecida mãe e assassinando a própria irmã, embora não se soubesse a origem do feitiço que a exterminou. Albus Dumbledore sangrava através de cada poro, o desespero preenchendo-o, o cheiro de morte impregnando sua mente. Seus cabelos rubros largados sobre seu rosto inexpressivo, formando uma cortina ensangüentada diante de seus olhos, que nada viam. Estava de pé, incapaz de mover-se, morto como a irmã, novamente sozinho com seus familiares, sem Gellert Grindelwald, o motivo de sua cegueira durante dois meses. Era ele, Grindelwald, o que partira para sempre. Era ele, Albus Dumbledore, o que morrera e ressuscitara para viver.

**FIM**


End file.
